Contributors of Ages Past
Cijik He founded this Wiki, and then moved on into the annals of history. May you go on to start many more ventures wherever you travel, you mysterious and commitment averse contributor... Swiggity swooty Thorax's booty Driven primarily by a desire to see Luna's greatness recognised, and even more importantly, to ensure the Solarists didn't get a good article first, Swiggity led one of the most comprehensive Wiki page efforts to ensure that the 's page was shining star in the wiki, in its early days where such efforts were few. May you continue to hold the favour of the moon wherever life may lead you. Gaby Gaby AKA GamingVirus was one of the first contributors to the Wiki Team, involved particularly in proofreading and one of our earliest example pages, the n page. Best of luck in your journeys into the land of bats and may you be untourbled by speling errors. Reese's Cup This legend of dedicated data entry created one of the great Wonders of the Wiki - List of Countries - where, all nations had a seat as equals, free to display their vital statistics and work towards the cause of peace. But most importantly helping us find TAGs. In doing so, he has lived up to the highest ideal of a Wiki Wizard - Filling out tables that noone will ever look at. Best luck in your travels through life Reese, and may your job improve such that filling out data tables is no longer an exciting alternative. Professional Horse "And on the pedestal these words appear: 'My name is Professional Horse, king of kings; Look on my works, ye Mighty, and despair!' Nothing beside remains. Round the decay Of that colossal wreck, boundless and bare The lone and level sands stretch far away." Head chronicler and maintainer of Timeline of World History. Wrote a bunch of stuff and polished some articles before being drafted by the modding team. Now spends most of his time working on EaW. Legends say his vengeful spirit remains ever vigilant, ready to smite those that edit the timeline page without his permission. Danior5 Mainly responsible for the page and the List of songs, aswell as some other small stuff. Intellegence reports state that he got conscripted into the mod tester team and is tirelessly searching for bugs in the deepest and darkest corners of the dev builds. He is also the self-proclaimed Lord Protector of the Character Lore page. It is rumored that that his spirit secretly observes the wiki development, always ready to unexpectedly fix a typo, help a newcomer or add a song to the list. MarkipOOn Responsible for the , , a "secret" , a few art pieces for his dearly beloved Pony race, and his favorite- , the Dog race that he's done only for his bestest boyo, Hooskie. Mark loves hanging around with everyone, feel free to have a chat with him as his friends are the best! Although he's no longer an active member on the EaW Wiki team, his intrigues and curiosities will always remain piqued in the land of Equestria at War. He loves reading basically everything about it! "Not everyone is your friends nor enemies, but still, an enemy is a friend who you haven't gotten to know yet." ~MarkipOOn Category:Background Info